Gurih Cokelat
by Razen Arclight
Summary: Gumpalan potongan kacang dilumuri cokelat membentuk bola kecil dipisahkan dari kertas alumunium, kemudian didorong masuk ke dalam mulut. Seijuurou mengulum butiran manis cokelat di dalam mulutnya, sedikit perisa susu vanilla terasa di lidah. Request by Anaan.


_**Story By:**_ **Razen Bekantan Hijau** _ **.**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ **Tadatoshi Fujimaki.**

 _ **Rate: M(eksplisit kiss).**_

 _ **Genre: Romance/Family/Drama.**_

 _ **Pair: MasaSei.**_

 _ **Warning: Maybe-OOC, some mistakes EYD, AU, Sho-Ai , typo.**_

 _ **A/N: Request Valentine Gift.**_

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **Gurih Cokelat**_

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

"Seijuurou."

"Ya?"

"Apa yang kau makan?"

Pertanyaan bernada perintah. Biner merah mengerling penuh makna, poni stroberi disibak ke belakang telinga.

"Ini cokelat," sahut Seijuurou kalem. "Dari Bibi Carla."

Gumpalan potongan kacang dilumuri cokelat membentuk bola kecil dipisahkan dari kertas alumunium, kemudian didorong masuk ke dalam mulut. Seijuurou mengulum butiran manis cokelat di dalam mulutnya, sedikit perisa susu vanilla terasa di lidah.

Jas dilucuti. Masaomi Akashi membiarkan Ronove Mitamiya—pelayan pribadi—mengambilnya beserta koper. Pandangan mata tak lepas dari gerak-gerik sang anak yang masih asyik menikmati kudapan yang tersedia.

"Kukira putraku tak suka manis."

"Hanya tidak suka. Bukan benci."

Tubuh besar dihempaskan ke sofa panjang. Berada tepat di samping putra semata wayang. Manik sewarna anggur merah melihat jijik tumpukan kudapan berbahan cokelat manis. Ia lebih suka melihat sayuran hijau ketimbang makanan tidak jelas seperti ini.

Seolah tidak peduli, Seijuurou menyumpal sebutir cokelat lagi ke dalam mulut. Rasa tiap cokelatnya unik karena selain vanilla, ada rasa lain yang beragam. Kali ini rasa stroberi.

Deretan gigi menggigit potongan kacang yang tidak hancur halus di dalam mulut ketika lengan kekar melingkari pinggang Seijuurou. Tidak ada reaksi penolakan ketika tubuh yang sedikit lebih kecil di bawa ke pangkuan, hanya tangan yang sempat terjulur ke atas meja mengambil dua butir cokelat lagi sebelum bertumpu di pundak berlapis rompi.

Baru Masaomi akan membuka mulut, jari-jari kecil menarik tali simpul dasi, melucutinya dari leher. Pria jangkung itu diam saat kancing-kancing dimainkan sebelum dipisah. Dasar anak nakal.

"Nak, napasmu bau cokelat."

"Ayah tidak suka?" Kepala didongak.

Pria dewasa menyeringai licik. Tangan bergerak naik menelusuri punggung putranya. Tengkuk Seijuurou terasa meremang ketika wajah mereka semakin dekat, hembusan napas beraroma mint menerpa wajahnya.

"Nak, apa yang membuatmu berpikir ayahmu tidak suka?" tanya Masaomi balik.

Bahu kecil diangkat beberapa detik sebelum diturunkan lagi. "Karena aku tidak pernah melihat ayah menikmati makanan manis selain gula untuk teh atau kopi yang terlalu pahit?"

"Dan kau percaya aku benar-benar benci cokelat?" bisikan halus terdengar tepat di telinga. Satu lambaian memberi isyarat pada Ronove untuk meninggalkan ruangan.

Masaomi Akashi menyempatkan mengelus pipi lembut, lalu dialihkan ke kepala belakang, beliau menyematkan jemari di sela-sela benang semerah darah. Kepala putra semata wayang ditarik mendekat, secara perlahan menghapus jarak yang tersisa di antara mereka.

Isi kepala Seijuurou terkikis, menjelma bak balon udara. Pemuda itu hanya mengikuti insting yang memerintah diri menurunkan kelopak mata. Dalam kegelapan, ia diam merasakan lembutnya kecupan pada belah bibir.

"Hmp ...!" Seijuurou mengerang pelan. Bibir bawah ditikam dengan lidah, sesekali melumatnya dengan lembut. Tangan bergerak, mengoyak helaian rambut sewarna kue jahe.

Celah-celah bibir terbuka saat otot basah mencoba menerobos masuk ke dalam. Satu desahan halus ikut menyelip keluar saat benda asing memaksa masuk ke dalam rongga mulut.

Sisa gumpalan dalam mulut dibagi.

"Mnh ...!" Kedua tangan bergerak melingkari leher. Desiran aneh terasa di bawah. Lidah Masaomi bergerak leluasa, membelit lidah lawan merespon ragu-ragu.

Saliva tumpah keluar dari mulut, mengalir melewati dagu dan terus turun ke leher.

Kontak terputus saat kebutuhan udara menjadi ancaman. Cumbu bibir terlepas. Seijuurou yang memutus. Tak tahan akan paru-paru yang meminta diisi oksigen. Darah sontak mengalir deras ke kepala. Saraf tubuh mengirim efek getar.

Pemuda itu terengah-engah. Dadanya terasa berat. Oksigen dihirup tamak. Wajahnya merah merona. Bekas saliva masih membasahi sekitar mulut hingga dagu. Kedua tangan bertumpu di bahu sang ayah, mencoba bertopang meski sudah ada dua lengan kekar yang memeluk pinggang.

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **The End**_

 _ **xXx**_


End file.
